View
by Jessi-Gurl
Summary: Ok so far what happened is Rand, Min and that group have a mysterious Aes Sedai who can read someone's past, Mat has met her sister who has had a brushing with the Aelfinn and the Eelfinn, and i really suck at summaries.
1. Chapt1

Dairya brought her hand across her eyes in an obvious attempt to see the truth; there were many people here. She sighed, "I am sorry My Lord Dragon, the familiar weaves are no more, I cannot see through the shadows that cloak this place."  
  
Rand nodded, what else could he do, if Dair couldn't see, there was no hope of anyone else seeing what needed to be seen.  
  
Min had her eyes wide open, as if seeing things out of nightmares; she shuddered. Likely she was seeing nightmares. Nyneave shuddered, "Dair, I know you don't like explaining things, but for once could you explain why we are here?"  
  
But instead of Dair, Min answered, "We're needed here."  
  
Dair saw the frightened look on Min's face, "Lord Dragon, Aan'allein, take your ladies to the inn, for what happens here tonight I am afraid will have a sorrowful end."  
  
Min just shook her head simultaneously with Nyneave. Lan voiced what Rand was thinking; "I wouldn't try to when my wife is so set on finishing this with you." Well except for the wife part.  
  
Dair nodded, "Fine, there should be a man wearing a green coat, Andoran fashion, with light blue embroidery, get him outside with as little fuss as possible, and I'll find you from there."  
  
They all nodded, she tapped Min on the shoulder, and "What do you see that frightens you so?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Darkness and shadows, creatures that come from even a trolloc's nightmare," she answered just as quietly.  
  
She nodded, "Sometimes, you must be thankful of the shadows, for they hide the nightmare's that stalk you."  
  
Min shuddered, sometimes she would start talking like this and start saying things that frightened her; Rand suddenly appeared at her shoulder, she supposed he had felt her discomfort through the Warder bond that she held.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked quietly. She nodded, took a deep breath, and started looking for the man in a green coat with blue embroidery.  
  
When he was finally found, it was by Nyneave, who seemed ready to pull her dark braid out of her head and strangle some with it, Min felt the same way.  
  
Dair grinned as she worked her way to where Nyneave was trying to get him to leave the building with her. She flashed a bright grin and whispered something in his ear, something that made his face go pale, then slightly green, but she just kept her smile there, and kept him sweating.  
  
Nyneave, told herself that she would have to remember to ask her what she had said, because he followed her without a word, in the company of Dair, trailing behind.  
  
Rand decidedly decided not to ask what she said because of the way the man's face had changed colors so quickly, Min in her sky blue coat, breeches and soft leather boots, swiftly followed. And Rand followed Min.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Nyneave asked quietly. Dair grinned catlike, "Oh, I just told him that if he didn't listen to me he would probably have Ariena asking why." Nyneave had heard enough about Ariena not to ask why he was afraid. 


	2. Chapt2

***OMG I actually updated, I thought this story was completely dead, but OMG!!! ***  
  
Cantria looked from where she had, been on lookout duty, she stuck out her tongue, rolled her eyes; then looked again. There she saw something, a group of humans; her eyes bugged out, Aiel!!  
  
She had been about seven summers old when the Aiel had come for Laman's pride, so she barely remembered what had happened, but everyone knew about how the black-veiled Aiel savages had invaded Cairhein, and looted until there wasn't much left for them to pick up.  
  
Then she was a familiar face, Elyas! She shrieked and stared running to Khris, she needed to know about this. She jumped out of her tree and ran.  
  
  
  
Perrin talked to the Aiel Wise One that had come with them, "we can't put Masema down like a rabid dog because he has all of these Dragonsworn following him."  
  
The Wise One scowled they had been over this a million times, and every time Perrin refused to have Masema killed. The bloody Prophet of the bloody Dragon Reborn. Elyas looked at Perrin's sad face, and rode up to him, "Perrin, lad you are doing all you can for Faile, you can't keep doing this, from dawn to dusk, not getting any sleep, only eating when Lini nearly shoves it down you're throat."  
  
He just stared stonily ahead, Faile, his dear wife, the love of his life, everything to him. Elyas had moved away, behind him and was trying to move behind the progression of the soldiers.  
  
Elyas had nearly given up when he heard a rustling in the snow- covered brush near him. He kicked his horse around and pulled whatever it was up.  
  
It was a teenage girl, scowling, and upon closer inspection, had golden eyes, she growled deep in her throat, swung a leg out at him, and in his surprise managed to run. He ran after her on his horse.  
  
"Stop," he heard a voice yell from above him. He looked from where he had seen the girl disappear to where the voice had come from. She was smart and had the sun behind her at enough of an angle that it would be hard for him to identify her, and to bring her down, because the sun would be in his eyes  
  
"Rhetara, stop, it's Elyas!"  
  
He could see the girl slowly lower the bow. She jumped from the snow- covered tree. He identified the voice and scent of Cantria. He smiled slowly. "So Cantria, you've finally paid me back."  
  
Her scent turned from shocked joy to amusement to almost anger.  
  
***Sorry about the cliffie, but I have to stop, don't kill me!!! *** 


End file.
